


I'll Always Think About You.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drarry, Light Nostalgia, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Regret, my very first Drarry fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Harry reads an old letter from Draco years after his passing.





	I'll Always Think About You.

_Dear Harry,_

_I apologize that this is getting to you so late. I have never been anything like a friend to you and I apologize for that. The truth is I’ve always admired you and wanted to know you more. But I could never bring myself to really speak to you without insulting or bulling you. I’m sorry. But I admit laugh now as I write this thinking of how fun it was tormenting you all those years at Hogwarts._

_I know it was nasty of me. I know that so much more now. Especially now that my time is limited… but it was the only way I could ever get your attention back then. It was the only way I knew that you were even thinking about me. It has a strange nostalgia to it though don’t you think? Fighting and hating each other. I remember those days…. so much that it fills me with a heaviness that I can’t nearly stand it…Harry…. I’m sorry._

_It’s just…It’s always been your dark hair and green eyes….The way you spoke- there was a melancholy about you. You always seemed lost in your own struggles. And I’ve always wanted to reach out to you in your sorrow. Show you in some way that didn’t raise animosity and anguish for you. In some way that you’d know me. Oh Harry…I’m sorry again._

_I just never could do it… I couldn’t ever bring myself to do it. I’m honestly glad though, just glad that I’ve had the chance to know you. Battle you, despise you and even…love you._

_That’s all I’ve ever wanted to say. I love you Harry Potter. I loved you and wanted you so much. All these years. But I guess this is the end though and I’m sorry again for not doing this when there was time. Enough time for us to grow and learn more about each other. Still, please just read this and toss it if you will. I don’t expect you to keep this so do what you must. I only ask that you think about me for now. More than you’ve ever have…. even if it’s only for a short while._ _Goodbye, Harry......._

_\---_

           “Draco…”Harry mumbled as he lowered the letter and sunk to the floor, onto his knees. He knew it was him; Harry could tell by the elegant handwriting. Up until the end where the word’s,  _“Goodbye Harry,”_  started to curve downward instead of following in uniform to letter’s script. Harry saw the loosened curls and swoops and knew it well in his heart what happened... 

             The quill dropping...The ink bottle tipping over… staining the desk and edges of the letter’s parchment.  
             Draco Malfoy’s body going limp in death…finally free from the deep regret within his broken heart. 

            Trying to fight back his tears Harry heaved deeply. His thin shoulders and hands shaking. The room beginning to fill with the sounds of his sobs. Almost not caring if anyone heard him. Harry let go and felt his body become loose with emotion. Weeping and lying on the floor, thinking of pale skin, grey eyes and silvery soft hair.

Clutching the letter to his chest Harry whispered to the air, “I'll always think about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> here is my first Drarry fic guys. <333  
> And it's just a short thing i know. I wanted to write something for a Drarry prompt based on "Nostalgia."  
> Though this turned more into a light angst in my opinion.  
> Special thanks to  Knowmefirst .


End file.
